The Time Traveler's Strife
by JPKisses
Summary: Harry is sent back in time, and it's not until he gets there, that he realizes why.


Climbing up the stairs toward his home office, was not something Harry Potter wanted to be doing late afternoon on a Friday. However, they finally got a break in the case of some dark wizards selling bogus time traveling potions. No such thing, of course, but the people who bought them didn't know that. So instead of trying to change their past, they would severely wreck their futures.

Harry slammed his files on top of his desk and sat heavily in his chair. Work, life and stress had been on the high end these last couple of months. Also, he couldn't shake the fact that today was the anniversary of Dobby's death. He'd always made it a point to go visit his grave, but he couldn't tear himself away. Not today.

As he settled himself in, he finally noticed a small parcel in the middle of his desk. It was plainly wrapped in brown paper and twine and simply said 'For HP' on the card. Intrigued, he opened it and found a gorgeous deep green fountain pen, his initials engraved on the side. It was heavier than most pens, and rather sturdy, but it wrote like heaven. He'd ask Ginny later who the pen was from, but for now he had work to do.

*HD*HD*HD*HD*HD*

Harry worked solidly for two hours, before he started noticing something different. A tingling sensation that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand straight up. It wasn't until too late that he realized what it was as the pull behind is navel took him to parts unknown...

Landing by Portkey was never something he'd mastered even after years as an Auror. Even more so when his trip was completely unexpected, so it took him a while to get his bearings after landing face first on tiled floor.

Harry opened his eyes slowly, and took in his surroundings...

Malfoy Manor

What was he doing here? He knew where he was, because it hadn't changed in over 20 years. The air was still thick with the desolation and despair that permeated throughout when Voldemort was here all those years ago. His Auror training had him on high alert but even now, he couldn't shake the sound of Bellatrix shrill and psychotic laugh as he moved slowly down the hall, intent on finding the front door and getting the hell out of there.

He filled with horror when he realized that sound wasn't in his imagination...There just through the crack in the side door stood Bellatrix in all her glory, arguing with a disheveled and wasted Lucius Malfoy.

"What's the matter with you, Lucius! If the Dark Lord knew of the doubts your suffering...You should be honored! We're so close, I know it!"

Harry shuffled away from the double doors. He couldn't leave now. He was beginning to understand. It wasn't just a Portkey that dragged him here, but some kind of time turner thing as well. He was in Malfoy Manor, 21 years ago to the day, he was sure of it. At first he thought he was dreaming. Surely working on the time travelling potions case was getting to him, and he was in reality passed out over his desk, drooling all over his case file.

Pinching himself until he broke skin proved that he was, indeed, very much awake. Was his young counterpart already here? Or was he still hiding in the woods with Hermione and Ron? Was that front door going to burst open any minute by the snatchers, a bloody and stung Harry in tow?

He wasn't going to find out.

Bolting upstairs, Harry was eager to find a hiding place until he could figure out what the hell he was going to do... Maybe he could get the stupid Portkey to activate again. Or make his own Portkey, something to get him out of this situation.

He tried several doors in the hallway, but all were locked, even after attempting a nonverbal _alohamora_. He didn't want to risk anything stronger. As quietly as he could he made his way down several more hallways, gaining hope as each one seemed more brightly lit then the one before. Still, most of the doors were locked and when he pressed his ears against them, empty as well. Losing hope, Harry attempted one more door before he retraced his path back out to the main entrance.

Locked.

But when he pressed his ear against this one, he could hear quiet sobbing. Someone was in there. And by the sounds of their cries, it sounded like they didn't want to be. Maybe he could find an ally in here after all, maybe he could get out of this before he fucked up his own timeline and ruined everything.

He tried the nonverbal again, and to his immense relief, the door clicked open quietly. He pushed the door in as softly as he could and stepped inside...

The sun was just going down, and the room was bathed in a soft glow, leaving most of it in darkness. Harry padded his way inside, spotting something stretched out on the four poster bed. Slytherin green sheets and a black duvet greeted him.

Along with the tear stained face of Draco Malfoy.

"P-P-Potter?"

Draco bolted upright, as if just know realizing what it meant to have Harry Potter in his room. He opened his mouth and inhaled a deep breath, intent on screaming and alerting the whole manor of his presence, Harry was sure of it. He lunged forward, landing on top of Draco and covering his mouth with his hand, effectively muffling any screams he was about to make.

Draco struggled violently within Harry's arms, but considering their age difference and size, Harry managed to get a handle on him, trying to calm him down in the process.

"Draco, listen to me. I need you to calm down. I'm not the Harry Potter you know. I'm from the future..."

Draco struggled more after hearing that, thrashing his head back and forth.

"Draco, please! If they hear you, if they find me, it'll ruin everything! You have to trust me! I know why you're crying. I know what you're going through here, you don't want to keep doing this..."

Breathing heavily into Harry's hand, Draco ceased his struggling, and cut his silver eyes toward Harry's, finally meeting them through the last of the light in the room.

"Look at me, Draco. I'm telling the truth. I'm 38 years old. For some fucked-up reason, a portkey brought me back here, to this day and I'm not sure why. You have to trust me. I won't hurt you, I promise."

Lying calmly in Harry's arms, Draco really looked this time. He did look different. The mess of black hair that usually topped Potter's head was feathered neatly to the side with silvery wisps peppering his temples. His glasses hadn't changed, but Draco could distinctly see tiny laugh lines crinkled at the corner of his eyes. Potter looked...well, good.

"I'm going to let you go now. Promise me you won't scream?"

Draco glared at Harry for a minute before nodding. Harry slowly removed his hand away from Draco's face, but still maintained a firm hold around his body, in case Draco went back on what he'd said. To his relief, Draco remained silent and pushed himself upward, still within Harry's embrace, to get a better look.

"W-what are you doing here? Why?"

Harry let out a deep sigh, and ran a hand through his hair. All the while, Draco cataloging every difference he could spot on Harry. He'd grown taller, and judging from the grip and weight of his body, muscular too. For a brief moment, Draco took comfort in that.

"I don't know. One minute I'm working on a case file at home, and the next I'm dropped off here. 21 years in the past..."

Draco removed himself from Harry's arms, dragging his sleeve over tear swollen eyes.

"I don't understand. I thought time turners were banned. But who am I kidding, you're Harry Potter, I forgot."

Despite the sneer on Draco's face, Harry could hear the desperation in his voice along with the jealousy and hate he still harbored for Harry. It dawned on Harry why he must have been brought here. Draco hadn't wasted a second when he saw him to scream bloody murder. He would have sold him out in a second, if Harry hadn't subdued him.

"Draco, listen to me. I know you hate me. I've caused you a lot of grief, I know that now, and I'm sorry. But I also know how bad it gets. I know what they do to you in here..."

Draco's eyes widened, and a sheen of fresh tears blurred his vision for a moment. Harry reached out and grasped Draco by the shoulder.

"We can change that. You have the power to change all of it. I know what I have to do to end this. But I won't be able to do it without you."

Having Harry's hands on him sent a punch of desire straight to his gut, and he shrugged Harry off, not at all sure he didn't enjoy that. Still, Harry didn't let go, and grasped both of his shoulders before pulling close.

"Continue to hate me, I don't care. But I'm going to need you to do something important. If you don't..."

Harry swallowed the lump that formed in his throat at the the thought of not having his children, his entire life, however menial it turned out being.

"...I'll lose everything." Harry's eyes were wide and earnest as he stared at Draco.

"What happens to me? In the future. If I help you. What's in it for me?"

Harry frowned at Draco. Unsure whether or not to tell him what he knew. Would any of this affect their futures? Or just like the time turner in 3rd year, was anything he said and did the reason they have their futures now?

"Y-you stay with the manor. You're still wealthy, and you work for Gringotts..."

"Gringotts? Doing what?"

Harry fidgeted. Maybe this was a bad idea.

"I don't know, okay? I don't know the turn your life took, but I can tell you this. It's a whole lot better than this. And you know it."

Despite the frown on Draco's face, Harry could see that he was thinking about what he was saying.

"Do I have children? Am I married?"

Harry hesitated, but seeing that tiny bit of hope in Draco's eyes broke his resolve.

"Yes...a boy. He's the same age as my son. They both start 1st year this September...Er...rather that September."

"A son? I have a son! What's his name? Who am I married to?"

Draco leaned forward on his hands and knees, something close to unbridled joy etched in his face.

"I...I really shouldn't tell you anymore. It could cause more harm than good. Awful things happen to wizards who meddle with time..."

Harry slid one hand towards Draco's face, patting his cheek gently.

"Don't worry. Everything works out for the best." He gave Draco a smile. Draco had never seen Potter smile before, not like the one he was just giving him. A genuine carefree, almost fatherly smile. The desire Draco had for Harry unfurled and spread throughout his body causing his face to flush and blurt out something he would have never, ever dreamed of saying to Potter otherwise.

"Kiss me."

Harry's smile dropped from his face, and he pulled his hand off of Draco's face as if he'd been burned.

"What?"

Draco leaned forward, sliding his palms up Harry's chest, finally feeling the hard muscles he knew were there, before placing his hands on Harry's neck.

"Kiss me..." He whispered before he leaned forward and did just that.

Harry's eyes widened in shock as he suddenly felt Draco's cool firm lips press against his. This was wrong! Draco was a child, and he was old enough to be his father!

"Draco, no!" Harry gasped as he twisted his head and broke the kiss. Draco still hadn't release his hold on Harry and proceeded to drop his forehead against Harry's chest, a broken sob escaping him.

"Draco..." Harry murmured, as he wrapped his arms around the teen's body. So much had happened to Harry in the last few years, and he felt an empathy for Draco that his younger self would never have been able to feel. He new it was a paternal instinct that allowed him to comfort Draco now, running a hand through his platinum strands. However, holding his own children never felt quite like this. Of course, he knew why.

"I know what you're going through, Draco. That's why you need to help me, help us! But, we can't...this is wrong. I'm...your archenemy, remember? Your nemesis? Who wants to snog their enemy?" Harry said lightly, trying to lighten the mood.

A snort escaped Draco, but still he clung desperately to Harry, practically melting at his touch.

"We've got a common enemy, now, Potter. Isn't that what you said?" Harry sobered immediately and wrapped his arms tighter around Draco, kissing the top of his head.

The teen responded with another kiss, and this time Harry didn't resist. Draco needed this, he reconciled to himself. Draco needed to know all the good that was yet to come. Love, sex, children, that feeling of not having an elephant sitting on your chest, something Harry hadn't felt in years. Still, he tried to keep it as chaste as possible, resisting every time Draco would run his tongue across Harry's lips, begging to be let in.

"Kiss me, Potter! I have done this before, I'm not a child!" He snarled, running his fingers through Harry's hair and yanking non too gently.

"Yes, you..."

Before Harry could finish, Draco was plundering his mouth against his, succeeding this time in pressing his tongue inside, finally tasting the sweetness of Harry's mouth...Something he'd always wanted to do, although he'd die before admitting it out loud.

Draco's kisses were wet, sloppy and desperate, and gave Harry a thrill he hadn't known since Hogwarts. He managed to push Harry back upon the bed, before straddling him.

"Draco, we really shouldn't be..."

"Shut up! Just shut up! I need this, just as much as you need me. If you want me to help, just shut up!"

Smooth hands slid along Harry's chest again, before his shirt was ripped open, revealing his chest. Muscular, and lightly dusted with salt and pepper chest hair.

"I'm never going to get this chance again..." He all but whispered as he leaned down and rained kisses along Harry's neck and jaw.

Harry groaned at feeling Draco's weight on top of him and brought his hands up beneath his robes, running his hands over his smooth chest before thumbing his nipples lightly.

Tipping his head back lightly, Draco let out a long, delicious moan and grinded himself against Harry's cock, delighting as it grew thick and hard beneath him.

Lifting his wand, Harry banished Draco's clothes, leaving him naked and writhing above him, but leaving his own clothes on. Draco's body was lean and sharp. Not quite that of a man, but clearly no longer a child. His cock was just like the rest of him, pale, lean and at the moment hard and dripping with precome as Draco stroked it lightly.

"Fuck me, Potter? Please..." He begged as he took his cock in hand, grinding himself harder against Harry's groin.

Harry raised himself on his elbows and sat up to lie against the headboard, dragging Draco up with him until they were face to face, and Harry was able to lean forward and kiss him. Slowly this time, sensually...

In all his short life, Draco didn't think he'd ever been kissed the way Harry was kissing him now. Slowly and with purpose. So unlike a girl, yet not as rough as when he'd kissed boys. Harry's lips were soft and warm, but solid and entirely masculine. Draco's breathing sped up and he stopped touching himself, sure he was going to come any second.

Instead he felt a solid hand wrap around his cock, and squeeze the base gently. He broke the kiss and began to claw at Harry's trousers.

"Get these bloody things off, Potter! I want to see you..."

Harry stilled Draco's hands and pulled him forward, catching him in another solid embrace.

"Draco, if we do this. I'm not sure it won't completely mess everything up. I'm old enough to be your father..."

"But you're not my father! Look, I've done this before, I'm not a kid! I want you...Please, Harry. I need this..."

The pleading in Draco's voice finally broke his resolve, and he lifted Draco enough to slide his own trousers down until there was nothing between them but skin. He kept Draco slightly elevated while he murmured a silent spell that slicked his fingers, and pressed one gently to Draco's opening.

Draco clenched his teeth in anticipation of the pain, he wasn't new at this, but it didn't mean it hurt any less.

"It's not supposed to hurt, you know..." Harry whispered as he twirled his finger around Draco's furled entrance. And to Draco's surprise it didn't. Harry rubbed and pressed until Draco was relaxed enough before fully entering a long digit. He immediately sought the sweet spot that always made him see stars and knew he'd found it when Draco gasped and arched forward pressing his chest toward Harry's face. Harry took that opportunity to lave one of Draco's perk nipples.

"Oh, sweet Circe, more Harry..." Draco moaned pressing himself down to feel more of Harry's finger. He added another, stretching him lightly.

"I never knew it could feel this good," Draco panted as Harry added yet another digit, all the while pressing at the bundle of nerves.

Harry paused for a moment to really look at Draco...he had always found Malfoy attractive, but seeing him now, at this moment...Harry was sure he was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

Draco moaned brokenly, sure he would have come had it not been for Harry's constant hold on his cock. Harry murmured another spell, slicking up his own cock before slowly, gently, pressing it inside Draco.

The cosmos had surely burst behind Draco's eyelids during Harry's ministrations, but nothing felt quite like having Harry slide deep inside him. Harry stilled, waiting for Draco before he moved any further. He didn't have to wait long before Draco lifted himself up and slid deliciously back down on Harry's cock.

Harry groaned deeply, placing his hands on Draco's hips and guiding him lightly, but letting him control the pace. Draco thought he would surely go crazy at the feeling. Sex had never, ever in his entire life been this good. He knew in a few more thrusts he'd be spent, and Harry didn't even have to touch his cock.

Sure enough, Harry angled himself in such a way, that when Draco slid down again, Harry's cock slammed him squarely in the prostate and he began coming all over Harry's chest and stomach. He rode his orgasm out til the last drop.

Draco didn't think he'd have the energy to continue riding Harry to his completion, he was so sated and exhausted. But it turns out he didn't have too, as Harry gently rolled them both over and began thrusting gently, almost reverently into Draco, leaning his head down for a passionate kiss.

Tears stung his eyes as he pulled Harry deeper in to him, wrapping his arms and legs around his hard body and inhaling his scent, a scent he never wanted to forget and that was entirely Harry.

"Draco..." Harry whimpered.

"Yes, yes. Come, Harry...come inside me..." Harry grasped Draco by the ass, thrusting particularly hard and stilling as he spilled himself hotly inside of Draco.

Minutes passed, and Draco still hadn't released him, as Harry panted against his neck, coming down from the best orgasm he'd had in months...

He finally lifted his head up, and gazed down at Draco, a sated smile on his face. As he opened his mouth to say something, a shrill cry interrupted him.

"DRACO! Draco, where are you! Come quick, we need you!" Bella's piercing voice shouted, as she made her way down the hall to Draco's room. Draco's eyes widened in horror and looked into Harry's equally shocked green ones.

"This is it, Draco. This is where I'm going to need you. They've caught me. I'm down in the ballroom as we speak, but they can't recognize me. That's why they need you."

Harry leapt from the bed and pulled on his trousers, not noticing his pen shaking slightly in the pocket.

"Harry, Harry I can't do this. I can't..." Draco stammered as he looked in terror at the door, Bella's footsteps making their way closer and closer. Harry went to Draco's side and pulled him toward him, placing a rough kiss on his lips.

"Yes, you can, Draco! I know you can...All you have to say is you're not sure. You don't know, YOU CAN'T BE SURE!"

"Harry..." He whispered brokenly.

"Draco, sweetie! Come down, we've got him! I'm sure of it!"

Harry placed his hands on Draco's face. "You can do this. Everything works out the way it should. I can PROMISE you this. No one else. Trust me..." Harry could feel the pen vibrating faster, he was going back. The damn thing was taking him back!

"Trust me." He said, right as he felt the pull on his navel and Draco's bedroom door burst open...

*HD*HD*HD*HD*HD*HD*

Harry landed with a rough thud on his office floor. He looked at the clock...he'd been gone less than 10 minutes. He brought his knees up and sat for a while, tempted to send an owl to the one person he probably shouldn't. Just to make sure he was okay. But then again, of course he was. What had happened only moments ago for him, was probably a distant memory for Draco.

A timid knock sounded on his office door. It was Albus.

"Dad? Mr. Malfoy is here...Are you alright? Why are you on the floor...and where's your shirt?"

Harry lifted his head at hearing Malfoy's name.

"Draco is here?" He pushed past his still confused son, as he made his way to the front door.

"Draco! What are you doing here?"

Draco Malfoy turned to look at Harry from inspecting a portrait hanging in the entry hall. Upon see Harry, he trademark smirk appeared on his face.

"Potter." Draco raked his eyes over Harry's naked chest. "I do believe clothes are considered appropriate when in polite company?" He drawled.

Now consciously aware of his own state, Harry lifted his arms around his chest.

"Yes, of course. Give me a minute..."

"No need, Potter, I'll only be a few minutes. Do you have somewhere we can converse privately?"

Harry nodded and motioned Malfoy to follow him back up to his office. As he entered, he waited for Malfoy to shut the door and lock it, knowing that he would. He whirled around and threw himself at Draco, clinging to him desperately.

"Why? Why didn't you ever tell me? All these years and never... Are you alright? Oh god, Draco..."

Harry cupped his check and checked him up and down, as if what happened only moments ago for Harry would still leave a physical effect on Draco.

"How could I tell you, Harry?" Draco's drawl disappeared entirely, being replaced with soft spoken words as he wrapped his arms around Harry. "Awful things happen to wizards who meddle with time."

Harry shook his head and glanced up at Draco. He ran his fingers over Draco's laugh lines, fingering his fringe lightly, receded somewhat since the last time they were together.

"I missed you. This you."

Draco smiled slightly before leaning down to kiss Harry. "It's always been this you, Harry. Always"

They continued kissing and caressing before Draco broke the kiss.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Here. I brought you something."

Pulling a small parcel from his pocket, Draco enlarged it back to its original size. He handed it to Harry with a smug smile on his face. Harry opened the brown wrapped package, revealing his shirt inside. Slightly faded, but his shirt nonetheless.

"You've had it all these years?" Harry asked incredulously. He laughed as he slipped it on. It was worn, as if someone had slipped it on and off over the years. It didn't even smell like him anymore, but lingered with Draco's scent. Something Harry was familiar with.

"Yes. It was the only proof I had that what happened was real. I figured now would be the best time to give it. All things considered."

Harry buttoned up the emerald shirt, when something occurred to him.

"Wait...You bought me this shirt. The other one, I mean. The newer one!"

Draco threw his head back and laughed.

"Oh Harry, I've just been breaking all sorts of rules, haven't I?"

"Wait, was the pen a gift from you too?"

"What pen," Draco asked, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Never mind..."

Draco leaned down for one more kiss.

"I must be going."

"Wait." Harry said, "When can I see you again?

It had been months since they'd been together and Draco missed him terribly. But there was a reason Draco left, it was just too risking to continue their affair.

"I'll owl you, Harry."

Draco lifted a hand to Harry's face, and patted his cheek before turning and leaving a dumbstruck, and hurting Harry, behind.


End file.
